Looking
by FantasySci5
Summary: This is the 'back story' to what REALLY happened in Tokyo, when Frank went crazy, looking for Margaret! Maybe he DID see her! FINISHED!


Looking

Hello! Another MASH fan fiction. No real 'original plot'. This is just a bit more in-depth of a scene we never get to see! I love Frank, poor Frank. Sure he was...but there were times when he was sweet and cuddly.

(They say that Frank and Margaret never met in Tokyo, when Frank went crazy...but I put a spin on it!)

SUMMARY: What really happened in Tokyo, when Frank went crazy.

DISCLAIMER: Boy, these are depressing. Well, I don't own anything, and I make no money, at all!

* * *

Frank Burns stumbled through the crowded streets of Tokyo, looking for Margaret. He had only had a few drinks, so being totally blitzed out of his mind was not an option. He didn't have that much money, so he couldn't drown his miseries in booze.

He staggered into people, his mind thinking of only one blonde angel. Who was currently off on her honeymoon with colonel perfect.

He had waited at the airport, but when his flight for Seoul came, he waited for the trip to Tokyo. He snuck aboard, and found himself in Tokyo, looking for Margaret.

Frank fought back tears as he thought of that beautiful women in the arms of another man. She had been all his, total bliss. It was true, that old saying. 'You don't fully appreciate something, till it's gone.'

Sure, he had loved Margaret. But now that she was forbidden to him...he missed the old times with all of his aching heart.

He needed to find her, stand up for the love that wouldn't die. He had thought that after the war, he would go back to his comfy home, with his comfy wife, and forget all about Margaret. But now he knew that it was impossible. He loved that angel too much. Frank didn't think his wife even loved him that much.

It was killing him, and at least he still got to look at her when she came back from her honeymoon. He could watch her be a wonderful Head Nurse, and maybe she would even assist him on an operation. Maybe their hands would meet, when she handed him a scalpel.

But his plan, would kill him. If he went home, he would never see her. He only had one picture of her, that he treasured every second now. Frank pulled that wonderful piece of heaven out of his pocket, and looked at the wide eyes, staring up at him.

He broke into a run, picture still clasped in his shaking hand, as he weaved his way out of the congested crowd.

He had to find her, confess his lingering emotions, and beg to her. He loved her too much to just let go.

That's when Frank's mind snapped. A little wheel stopped turning. He had to find her. His life depended on it.

He looked around wildly, looking for the familiar puff of blonde hair. He watched as a tall man led a blonde to the nearest bar, away from all of the people. All Frank could see was their backs. It could be her, and his warped and twisted mind told him it was.

He dashed forward, and whipped the girl around. "Margaret!" Frank yelled, hope in every syllable. The shocked girl, who was most definitely not Margaret, violently jerked her arm out of Frank's reach. The man on her other arm shook his head, muttered, "Drunk." then pushed Frank away.

This little disappointment wouldn't put Frank off, though. He looked around, and saw many blondes, and each burned one word in his demented brain. 'Margaret'

A bus pulled into the crowd, and the nearest blonde stepped up on it. Frank quickly followed, watching the blonde and the tall dark man take a seat. The bus rattled away, so slow that one could jump off and be perfectly alright.

A thought filtered through Frank's preoccupied mind, as he watched the blonde lean into the other man. Jealousy burned in every inch of him. Frank waved away the thought that he was supposed to be back at the 4077th yesterday. That thought was no longer important in Frank Burns's mind.

He leapt out of his seat, and dove for the blonde's lap. She shrieked, as he yelled, "Margaret!"

His tongue crept out of his mouth, and he attempted to lick her buttons on her uniform. The woman shrieked again, as if she was being murdered, as her boyfriend reached over, and shoved Frank away violently.

Frank crashed into the seats on the opposite side. His left arm to his fingers were numb, and he felt the warm copper blood in his mouth. Reaching up, he felt the sticky dark gooey substance running in his hair. He vaguely wondered where his hat was.

The woman's shrieks had brought some MD's from the front of the bus, back to where they were. She shouted about what he had did, while a few MD's tried to catch the mad major.

Frank scrambled to the front, and dove out of the open door. Most of the MD's followed, but Frank was lost in the crowd.

When they went back to headquarters, they had a call about an AWOL major, by Frank Burns. The MD's told the CO (Or was it the Company Clerk!) about what had happened.

* * *

Frank made his way through the crowd, ripping blondes from the clutches of their dates, and screaming, "Margaret!". He made his way to the nearest blonde in the moving group. His mind clicked again, and he shouted, "Margaret!" No one bothered to look back. He grabbed the blonde's arm, and yanked her back. She fell painfully to the ground. She pushed him off, while he tried to give her the biggest kiss he felt that she deserved.

He moved on, as he heard the not-Margaret yelling profanity at him. He spotted another blonde, amidst a sea of blonde. A bit discouraged, he shouted above the crowd, "Margaret!" Tears fell from his big puppy eyes, as he looked for recognition. "I love you, Margaret, and I always will!" He stood still as the sea moved about him.

Little did he know that the real Margaret was watching from the side, shocked. She watched as Frank, her former lover, grabbed another blonde's arm, yelling her name every time. She watched as he broke down; she watched as the tears traveled down, and hit the ground.

She watched, all the while in sadness. Donald pulled at her sleeved arm, oblivious to Frank's presence. Margaret looked at her husband, then back to where Frank had been. Now, it was just a crowd of people, not a single crazed major man. She looked wildly around, but there was no sign.

Maybe if Frank had still been standing, so Margaret could see him, it would have ended differently. Maybe Margaret would have taken him back, seeing how much he was beating himself up, and how much he really loved her.

But the flow of people had knocked him down. He only saw boots, as people kicked him along. He felt bruises pop up, and knew if he didn't get up, he would be trampled to death. As he stood up, he could no longer see the Margaret he was looking at. She had been standing off to the side.

Little did he know that that had been the real Margaret. But, when Margaret had looked back to see nothing, she thought she my have imagined it. So, she went where Donald was pulling her to.

Frank madly made his way through the crowd. The pain was really getting to him. He saw a uniformed man and a blonde heading toward a hotel-ish like place. Just another Margaret to Frank's mind. Like always, that was her, and he had to tell her how much she meant to him.

He followed the Brigadier General and Mrs. Horton P. Kester, thinking it was Lieutenant Colonel Donald Penobscott and Major Margaret Houlihan. He followed them as they made their way into a public bath area. Without a thought, Frank jumped in with them, saying what he had been saying to every blonde. "Margaret!"

MP's were there in a flash, and Frank was being dragged into a little place, a cold hard little place. He had followed every blonde in Tokyo, and he hadn't found his Margaret. He hadn't gotten to say all of what his feelings were about to burst from.

He wanted desperately to write a letter to his beloved, and put it in her tent. But both writing the letter, and putting it in her tent, were impossible.

* * *

Frank was bribed with promotion. Apparently, the 'miss' that the General was with, was not supposed to be with him. They need him to keep his mouth shut. So, they promoted him, and sent him state-side.

* * *

Wow. I just felt so moved to write this, and it made me get a little watery in the eyes. Poor Frank. Even though he seems like a one dimensional character, I see more.

Remember that episode where they watched Frank's wedding...and his bride didn't look too happy! I think that's when I started feeling sorry for him! Frank can, some times, be an okay kind of guy.


End file.
